An Average Moving Day
by GleeGeneration23
Summary: A Little Follow Up to An Average Snowy Day however that doesn't have to be read first. Robbie and his wife (my OC Roxanne Anderson) move to Jersey to live near Freddie and Sinead this is a brief snapshot of a moment in the car-This does contain Robbie/OC so fair warning-Please Read and Review and let me know what you think!


**Hi Everyone-This is a one-shot requested by a Guest and a follow up to my Freddie/Sinead story An Average Snowy Day however that doesn't have to be read first. **

**This includes Robbie and my OC Roxanne Anderson-I don't like the Robbie/Phoebe pairing that's going on it just seems really forced. I love Robbie however I think he is an amazing character and brilliantly played.**

**I am happy to write any Roscoe family Fanfic you want me to or even a Sienna/OC(Jax Anderson) -however fair warning I hate Lindsey (nothing against Sophie Austin) so I wont write anything where she is winning and I'm not a big fan of Sandy (again nothing against Gillian) and I am I firm shipper of Freddie and Sinead so I wont write Freddie/Lindsey-I'm sorry but that is just my opinion and I hope everyone respects that. **

**I am also working on a backstory to Roxanne's family as In my head there are plot bunnies dancing **

**Disclaimer-I don't own Hollyoaks and I wont get into what I would change if I did. **

**Please Read, Review and Ask Away...**

* * *

An Average Moving Day

A sort of sequel to An Average Snowy Day, Robbie, his wife (my OC Roxanne Anderson) and their son Logan move up to Jersey to live near Freddie and Sinead. As prompted by a guest (you don't have to read An Average Snowy Day to read this)

* * *

There was a line a mile long and not for the first time Robbie Roscoe wondered why the hell they had left Hollyoaks at ten rather than earlier-but no-his wife (who he loved) had insisted that she say goodbye to her family and so they were therefore now stuck in a line of traffic.

Robbie had met Roxanne Anderson when her family had moved to Hollyoaks six years ago. At the time Robbie was prepping for the rape trial of Finn O'Connor-a trial that had ended his relationship with Phoebe and made him public enemy number one. When his mother had thrown him out it had been Roxanne's father who had taken pity on the boy and took him in (that might have had something to do with Eli Anderson and his mother's rather delicate medical history however Robbie wasn't to sure).

It had been the last time Robbie had spoken to his mother or Joe or Ziggy in over six years.

He had married Roxanne before he had gotten his A-Level results. It had been quick and simple with Jason, and Roxanne's two brothers, Jax and Troy (another reason family reunions might be awkward was due to the relationship between Jax and Sienna Blake, but Robbie really didn't like Darren enough to want him at his wedding-and in truth Sienna wasn't really as mad as she acted) and hadn't bother to tell anyone until nearly a week later.

While Roxie had been at the local Uni and Robbie had slowly begun to earn money working at his father's new bar. He had spoken to Freddie and Sinead and he and Roxie were considering a move to Jersey- and then Roxanne had become pregnant.

* * *

Logan Benjamin Roscoe had been born at on the 3rd September in a small hospital outside of Chester. Looking at his little son-who had been born three days after both Robbie and Roxanne had finally turned nineteen, Robbie couldn't believe he had gotten so lucky, he had a wife and a son and he was happy, he was happy in this moment now more than he had been in nearly his whole life and as he looked at his sleeping son and wife he had been struck with a bolt of happiness so strong he had nearly fallen over. That this little thing in his arms was depending on him-Robbie Roscoe to do right by him. It was utterly terrifying.

He had learnt quickly how to be a father however and while at some points it was horribly difficult Robbie loved spending time with Logan-the best part of his day was when he came home and saw his son making a mess or doing something adorable.

They had finally decided to move to Jersey (to be near Freddie and Sinead who was the only brother Robbie had really kept in touch with-Robbie couldn't blame him for what he had done-if someone had threatened Roxie he would have crawled naked over broken glass to protect her and Freddie had in a way understood the power that Finn had, had over him) and now they were sat in the mile long traffic jam waiting to get on the ferry.

"I told you getting up earlier would have been easier" he grumbled ignoring Roxie's eye roll. She was dressed in black leggings and a slouchy grey t-shirt that probably was once his. Not that Robbie liked his wife wearing his clothes-well not really, and her red hair was loose falling straight to the middle of her chest.

Robbie reminded himself rather sharply that his son was in the car and he was supposed to be driving and therefore he shouldn't get distracted by his incredibly sexy wife who was flipping through her phone, and being incredibly distracting. Damn he needed to get his shit together-and fast.

The distraction he needed was answered by his son kicking him in his square of his chair. Turning around angrily Robbie felt his anger drain away at the sight of his son's unrepentant smirk. Logan even at age six looked and acted like a miniature of himself at that age, with blue eyes, blonde hair and a mischievous grin. He was notoriously innocent of everything.

Roxanne thought it was irritating-Robbie thought it was heart-warming.

"Are you excited that were gonna live in a big house next to Auntie Sinead and Uncle Freddie and Katy and Serena, Logan?" Roxanne asked turning around and smiling at Logan who nodded emphatically. She bent down and fished around in her bag before passing Logan a bar of Dairy Milk. He grinned and tore open the wrapper with a fervour that only a small child (and anyone whose surname was Roscoe) could possess.

Turning to face her husband Roxie rolled her eyes at the look on her husband's face. She leaned over and curled her hand that was clenched on the gearstick manipulating it slightly so they were holding hands. She squeezed Robbie's hand slightly and whispered so Logan couldn't hear "Relax babe. I know you want out of Hollyoaks and to start somewhere new but a couple of hours isn't gonna stop us"

Robbie twisted his head not wanting to dwell on the memories of the last six years-of Finn and his family and the trials and the looks off the other villagers. Leaving with John Paul's forgiveness had helped but what he had unwittingly unleashed in Finn still made his skin crawl and had him waking up in the morning bile rising in his throat. He wanted out of Hollyoaks and the memories and the nightmares that consumed him.

What he wanted more than anything was a fresh start with his wife and son-a chance to be a family.

He sighed squeezing Roxanne's hand running his thumb gently across her knuckles. Looking back at his wife and son Robbie took a deep breath and focused on the road. It really didn't matter when they arrived just as long as they arrived together.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short-but please tell me what you think!**


End file.
